


Fix You, Fix Us

by ilithiyarys



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Fix-it, F/F, F/M, Gen, Injury, POV Alternating, Surgery, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: Season 14 re-imagine starting with 14x06. The lives of every doctor at Grey-Sloan are constantly intertwined. Will different events and situations that happen throughout strengthen each relationship, and all of them as a family or tear them apart?





	Fix You, Fix Us

**Author's Note:**

> The boys spend a day at sea on Jackson's new boat leaving the girls behind to deal with a dangerous situation. What happens when a gun goes off in the ER fatally injuring one of the doctors and injuring more? How will the men of Grey-Sloan feel when they return to utter, absolute chaos?

 

 _"I've been shot!" Bailey's patient shouts. "_ _Where is the damn shooter!" she yells._

_Everything seemed to be in slow motion._

_Patients screaming, doctors and nurses running around and yelling. The sheer, utter chaos._

_It all happened in a blur._

_One second I'm assessing a patient with Robbins and Pierce... The next I'm on the ground, gasping for air, staring at the blood on my hands... My blood._

_"April, you've been shot!" Maggie cries, rushing over to my side._

_I've never been shot before._

_My friends have been shot._

_I was the one that got away._

_Memories start to flood my mind._

_Gary Clark._

_Reed. Percy. Alex. Derek. Owen._

_I close my eyes, trying to get rid of that awful day from my mind._

_There is no Gary Clark here. This isn't the same thing._

_I open my eyes once more._

_It was that eighteen year old girl with abdominal pain who had a damn gun shoved up her vagina._

_... The same gun that managed to leave a hole right in my abdomen._

_What are the chances of that? I've been to Jordan in the middle of a combat zone and have come home unscathed and yet, here I am at home with a bullet hole in my body from an accidental shooting._

_I'd laugh at how lame the situation is but I'm in too much pain._

_Suddenly, my vision starts to fail me. Little black dots start to appear and the world begins to spin._ _Bailey, Arizona and Pierce start screaming my name. That's not good._

_I feel s-so... Cold._

_But I also feel a warm liquid gushing from my mouth down my cheek._

_"Help... me..." I wheeze before slipping into unconsciousness._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - I guess I'm back for now, but only because I have reading breaking coming up and I've been frustrated with the way Japril is going (still, but what else is new?) Anyway, this is just a re-write / re-imagine of the latest episode that aired earlier tonight. We'll see how the rest of this fic goes depending on how I'm feeling. I haven't written in ages haha. Thanks for rolling with me!
> 
> I'm also thinking of giving this a "This Is Us" kinda feel to it. Family drama stuff. The usual. We'll see!


End file.
